


Don't Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sara's burnout, Nick comes home to find his lover upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

Nick sighed as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel of his car. Sara had burned out. Left Vegas. She was gone, and they didn't know if she would ever come back. Grissom had told them, had them gather in the conference room as he read the letter, silent tears trickling down his cheeks. It hadn't taken long before all of them were crying. Catherine had buried her head in Warrick's shoulder, Greg had sat there, eyes wide and leaking salty tears, and Nick had wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms, uncaring of who was watching. But he hadn't, because he was too stunned himself. Out of all of them, he had always thought Sara as the strongest, the least likely to burn out. But one cunning teenage girl had done what hundreds of disturbed fuckers could not. Greg had left a few minutes after the announcement, Nick had wanted to go with him but he had paperwork to fill out. The other man had obviously taken a cab, as Nick had the car keys. He sighed once more and straightened up, driving out of the car park. It would take a very long time for them to get used to Sara not being there. And Grissom… Nick didn't know if the man would ever be the same. He had finally let himself love someone, after years of watching from afar, and then this had happened. Nick knew what it was like to love a colleague, to love a person so much, he didn't even want to think about how it would feel for them to leave.

He managed to get home in about ten minutes; he didn't live that far from the lab. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door, walking through, and almost immediately feeling a small weight crash into his knees. He smiled weakly and bent down slightly to pat the head of their German Shepherd. "Hey, boy," he said softly, stroking the dog until he padded off again, satisfied that he had greeted his owner properly. "Greggo? I'm home!" he called out, depositing his kit by the door and hanging up his jacket, toeing his shoes off. No reply. Nick frowned; he knew Greg was home, but it was unlike his lover not to answer him. He looked around, the whole house was silent, again, unlike Greg. He would usually have some sort of loud music playing somewhere in the house, or at least had the TV on. Greg didn't like silence. He walked into the living room, but the lights were off, and the room was empty. "Greg? Babe, you there?" he called out again, looking in the kitchen. Again, the room was empty, and Nick figured he'd check the bedroom. When Greg was upset, he usually went into the bedroom or the office and tried to lose himself in music and work. Obviously, he hadn't gone for the music, but maybe he was in there. He jogged up the stairs and strode to the door of their bedroom, gently pushing the door open. The room was dark, but Nick's trained eyes caught sight of the messy blonde hair over the edge of the bed, indicating Greg was sat with his back against the floor. Nick's frown deepened, it wasn't like his Greg to sit in silence. "Babe? What's the matter?" He belatedly realized it was a stupid question. Sara was gone, that was the matter. He walked around the bed, and froze when he saw Greg's face. Tear-streaked and pale, hair even more of a mess than usual. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees, hugging them to his chest and resting his chin on top. His wide brown eyes locked with Nick's, and the Texan almost sobbed at the raw fear in them.

"Please don't leave me," Greg whimpered, sounding like a small child, alone and terrified. Nick dropped to his knees beside Greg, sliding his arms around him tightly, pulling him against his own chest.

"Greg, babe, I'm not going to leave you. I love you," he assured him, kissing the blonde's temple, and Greg looked at him.

"Sara said that to Griss, and she still left. What if you burn out? What if you need to leave? I couldn't bear it if you left," he said quietly. Nick held him tighter, not breaking the dark brown gaze.

"I'm nowhere near burning out, Greggo. I love my job, I wouldn't change it for the world, even when we don't get the bad guys. And I love coming home with you, and curling up on the couch with you, and going to bed with you, and just being with you in general. I love you more than I love anything else in this world, Greg Sanders. I've loved you for the five years we've been together, and the two years before that before I managed to work up the nerve to ask you out. Hell, I'd marry you if it was legal. I'm not going to leave you. I can't even spend one night without you without tossing and turning all night, it would kill me to leave you," he told him honestly, his voice soft. Greg's eyes widened at that declaration, though tears were still dripping onto his shirt.

"You promise?" he asked shakily, and Nick gave him a gentle kiss.

"I promise you, babe, I'll never leave you. And if, God forbid, I do burn out, we'll just take a vacation. Together. On that note, a vacation could be pretty fun, anyway. I could jump you in public and not have to worry about it getting back to Ecklie," he joked, and Greg chuckled weakly.

"Maybe. Would be a little hard to evade questions as to why we're going on vacation together, though," Greg pointed out. Nick's lips curved into a slight frown.

"Damn, didn't think of that. I'll figure something out. We'll go somewhere, just us two, and a very large bed, no work or murders to worry about," he suggested with a small smile. Greg matched his smile, which then dropped just as quickly.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked his lover, concerned. Greg let out a breath.

"It's just, we're talking about vacations and stuff, when Sara's gone. She's gone, Nicky, we might never see her again," he implored. Nick's eyes shuttered.

"I know, babe, I know. I'm going to miss her so much, it won't be the same without her. But she wouldn't want us crying over her. And she might come back, once she's had some time to cool down. She'd want us to be happy," he said gently, running his hand soothingly up and down Greg's side, kissing his forehead. Greg thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"You're right. You're always right." Nick snorted lightly at that.

"Not all the time, babe. But this time… we'll manage."


End file.
